For the love of Toys!
by The StoryBook Tree
Summary: Jeremy is the son of a wealthy car dealership owner. He gets bored sitting around the house and decides to get a summer job. What's the most interesting job in town? The night guard job at his local Freddy Fazbears pizzeria! This is his story, of how he made some unlikely friends, some bad enemies, and even a girlfriend at the famous kids restaurant!
1. Chapter 1

**Well heres a romance story for you guys. I was bored and this came to me. Hope you like it. Make suggestions and please review!**  
**I don't own Five nights at freddys. Scott cawthon does.**

* * *

Jeremy just turned sixteen. He got a car for his birthday, and a very nice one infact. His dad owns a nearby dealership, so his family is fairly wealthy. Anyway, it was summer vacation and jeremy was bored of just sitting around the house and decided he'd go and work for something for once in his comfortable life.

His car was a hyndai hybrid, so it didn't need as much gas, but he was bored and thought he'd go make some money instead of borrowing it from his old man.

His mother died giving birth to him, so he never knew her. Her picture was hanging in the hallway, but it never caught his attention because he never knew her to miss her.

He looked in the local paper for any fun job listings. He saw one for Freddy Fazbears Pizza. They were hiring a nightguard.  
"That could be fun." Jeremy said to himself. "One hundred bucks isn't bad money either, 'let me make some money myself."  
The "What could go wrong" kinda got to him but he brushed it off.

"Really, what COULD go wrong?" He chuckled to himself.

The next day around 6:00, Jeremy drove downtown to Freddy Fazbears Pizza. He got out of his car. The building looked like it was in pretty good condition. That'd make his job easier. It was pretty good sized too.

He walked up to the double glass doors and pushed them open. Today Freddy Fazbears was closed for Maintinence. Jeremy looked around. The place was pretty much empty except for a few technicians working on this and that. He saw the guy who looked like the manager standing next to a technician who was working on the lights, reading a clipboard.

"Come on guys, we got a schedual to keep. We gotta open again tomorrow and we gotta get out of here by midnight!" The manager yelled

"I'm going as fast as I can!" The Technician yelled back.

The Manager started looking at his clipboard again nervously. I walked up annd introduced myself.

"Hello, I'm Jeremy Fitzgerald. I saw your ad in the paper. I'm here for the Nightwatch job."

"What, Excuse me? You're here for the NIGHTWATCH job?"

"Thats right" I replied.

"Ok. You probably read that this job requires almost no previous experience."

"I did."

He put his hand up to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose."Alright...We'll try a test run for tonight. Tomorrow, IF... I see you again. You'll get half salary in advance."

"Thats great!"

"Yeah...Great..."He replied uneasily.

He handed me a card. "This is my number. Call me if you need anything. My name is William. Our head of security, Fritz Smith will give you a tutorial over the phone when your shift starts. Be here at midnight, thats when your shift starts."

"Yes, sir."

I started to walk out but william stopped me. "Wait, I've got one last thing to tell you."

"Whats that?"

"I have to introduce you to the animatronics" William said.

"The what?"

"The robots that entertain the children."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, well follow me."

As I followed him down a long hallway from the entrance. I looked on my right and saw an arcade. On my left, the was a small party room.

We reached a bigger room with a stage with wierd Robot rosy cheeked animals on it. William turned to me and said "These are the toys. They are the main band during the day. That ones Freddy." He pointed to the bear looking one. "That ones Chica." He pointed to the Chicken looking one... It seemed to have pink...Panties on.

"May I as a question sir?"

"Yes."

"Why does Chica have panties on? That seems a little adult, doesn't it?"

"I didn't design 'em, I just watch 'em and advertise 'em. Anyway, The commite for child entertainment was OK with it, so i'm OK with it."

"And theres Bonnie." He pionted to Rabbit looking thing, I could'nt tell if it was a boy or a girl.

"Another question sir."

"Shoot."

"Is Bonnie a boy or a girl?"

"Ahh, we get that question a lot, right next to "Whys the pizza so bad" and "Wheres the Bathroom". Its a girl."

"Thank you for clearing that up sir"

"Don't mention it. But theres still three more that you need to know about."

"Ok."

I followed him again but this time we stopped in front of a different room.

"This is... Parts and services..." He said anxiously. "Don't ever go into parts and services...alone...".

"May I ask why?" I asked

"Listen, There are some things in this world we're better off NOT knowing... This is one of them."

"Alright." now I was getting anxious around this room.

I was glad when he said: "Alright, lets keep moving." I followed him into a bigger room.

"This is the Party room. Its the biggest room in the building." His voice echoed off the walls and cieling.

I saw a carosell, a bouncy house, and a stage. He walked over to this creepy child looking thing and patted it on the head and turned to me.

"This adorable little fellow is only refered to as "The Balloon Boy" but we on staff just call him "BB" for short. He gives out balloons to the kids and plays with them.

He walked away from BB and led me onto the stage with the curtains drawn.

He turned to me. "Do you think that you are ready for whats behind this curtain?"

"I'm ready for anything, sir."

"Sure..." He replied.

He walked over to a gold rope and pulled the curtains back. I wasn't ready for what I saw.  
I saw a Mangled up piece if metal and costume mixed up horrifyingly together

"This is Foxy, but we on staff just call her Mangle. We really need to get her fixed but the designer won't come in and do it."

"How'd she get like that sir?" I asked shakily

"Some damn teenagers snuck in one night around 11:45 about a month ago. One reason why we need a nightgaurd. They tore her apart in the 15 minutes they took... Lets just say that after their experience...They won't be coming back...Probably ever."

"One left..." He said as I followed him into a smaller room called "the prize room". There was a big present box next to the counter.

"Its in there..." He pointed shakily to the box. He walked over and nudged the box with his foot then he jumped back about 7 feet. The lid to the box opened slowly and what I saw rising out of it, I almost could'nt comprehend.

It was a wierd puppet thing that being near terrified me. It had a white mask with rosy cheeks and purple tears coming down.

"That one is Marionette... We don't use him very much..." The thing was looking at me. "He seems to scare the kids for some reason but it'd be a waste to get rid of him." The Marionette sunk down into the box again, as if never disturbed.

"And thats all of them." He shook my hand and said:"Be here by midnight and we can begin. Now go home and get some rest, you'll need it..."

"Thank you sir!"

"You won't be thanking me if i see you again tomorrow". he said under his breath.

I walked out (Figurativly) patting myself on the back. I had a summer job now and I was excited. I got in my car and drove home to get ready for tonight, My clock that it was 9:30. I was ready for tonight!

* * *

**And that's it for chapter 1! Please review and tell me how you like it. Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's what you've all been waiting for! Drumroll Please! (Drumroll begins). Chapter 2 "For the love of Toys!"**  
**I don't own Five Nights at Freddys, Scott Cawthon does.**

* * *

My old man was excited that I was getting a summer job. "Taking initiative and responsibility are nessesary things of being an adult" or something like that. It was 11:45 and I was excited as I drove downtown. I felt like I wasn't getting something that my boss told me earlier. But i mean, its just some stupid kid robots, not like anything bad is going to happen. If something does happen, its not like I can't take care of it.

Its not like those stupid things move at night right?... Will didn't tell me anything like that. Even if he did, I wouldn't believe him. Thats just stupid. I'm worried about dieing of boredom, much less some stupid kiddie bot.

I got an ominous feeling as I pulled into the parking lot. I looked up at the building, it looked creepy in this new light. I saw Will standing outside looking nervously at his watch as I pulled in. It was 11:55.

I stepped out and walked up. "Hey, i'm here." I said to a nervous will.

"Good... I was worried that you wouldn't show up...Most trainees call in and say that they can't do it after I i've given them the tour..."

"Well I have a bit more confidence than most trainees."

"I can see that, Not like it will help you" he continued under his breath.

"Well." He looked at his glow-in-the-dark watch and said: "You're shift starts in 3 minutes. "Here's a flashlight to find your way around." He handed me a bulky Flashlight that LOOKED like it could light up the damn night. "Better get inside."

"Yes, sir."

He shook his head. "Good luck...You'll need it..." Jerry heard as he walked through the doors.

Jerry heard the doors lock behind him. He turned around and saw Will waving to him and giving him the thumbs up.

Jerry kept his head and decided it was all part of the job.

He turned on his flashlight. He was disappointed that it only produced a dim beam of light so he could only see about 18 feet infront of him. He looked down the hallway. He thought he saw something dart into the Arcade room.

"Hello? Anyone there? Its way past closing time so you better get by the door." he got no response. " 'Must be my imagination." He chuckled to himself.  
He still got a bad feeling that he was being watched. He didn't like it. not one bit.

He walked down the hallway on the right that led to the security and Management office. He had his dim light on but it didn't help his uneasyness. He heard a metal clinking off in the distance but brushed it off as his imagination like the shadow earlier.

He finally found the security and management office. He was dissapointed again that it didn't have any doors. He saw a fairly large desk in the back of the room with a fan, a phone, a laptop, some paperwork, and an empty Freddy head. There was mild lighting in the room, enough to see anyway. He went and sat down in the chair. At least the chair was comfortable. he checked his phone. It was 12:10. He looked at the paperwork.

Dear, Mr. Fitzgerald

Fazbear entertainment thanks you for your cooperation to our rules and regulations specified by your manager. We thank you for joining this exciting career path and would like you to read our safety guidlines specified on page 26 of this booklet.

"Aw, Hell No!" Jerry said aloud.

He skipped to the end of the papers and read the last few sentences.

We would like to inform you that Fazbear entertainment is NOT responsible for injury or dismemberment and if you dissappear on the job we will make sure that a missing person report will be filed within 90 days of your dissappearance. We will need your signature to prevent any potential lawsuits in this situation.  
You will not recieve your salary until you have given this SIGNED paper to your manager who will mail it to us within a week.

please sign here:_

I signed my name. Just after I finished the phone started ringing. I picked it up. "Hello? Hello?"

"Yes, this is Jeremy Fitzgerald. I'm the new nightguard."

"Ah, yes. well this is Fritz Smith, i'm the head of security. I'm sure good ol' Will told you about me?"

"Yeah, he said you leave messages for the trainees."

"That is correct. I'm sure you saw the "important" parts of the document infront of you right?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Good, but that makes my job pointless then so i'm gonna fill you in and give you a fighting chance."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sure will introduced you to the animatronics? Fazbear entertainment spent a fortune on those creepy-ass things, can't imagine why. Anyway, during the day they sing and work the crowd, but at night...they do tend to...Wander a bit. Don't know why, Designer said they must have never been given a proper night mode."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Oh, i'm sure you'll be fine! You're the new guy, they'll want to just give you a little scare before they take it to the next level. I learned that way anyway. But in case anything goes wrong, we've left you a Freddy Fazbears head! Problem solved right?"

"Um, no actually, I don't understand how that solves my problem."

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Theres this online blog about this controversy that they see you as an endoskeleton and since its against the animatronic rules to be naked, they want to stuff you in a suit, which is filled with all these cross beams and wires, so it hurts like shit and will probably kill you. Again, its just a blog but that heads saved my ass a few times. If you'll open that laptop infront of you, you can click the cameras, and this will let you see through the cameras.

I pulled the laptop up. I saw a screen with a lot of selectable cameras. I was overwhelmed.

"Its about 2:00, so my job is done. Have fun, hope that you survive and all. Good luck!"

"Wait-!"

He cut me off by hanging up. "Oh i am so fucked!" I said to myself. I switched on the main stage camera. It looked like the 3 toys were sitting there playing Mao (a card game like complicated UNO).  
Then Bonnie spoke up. "Hey, you know that we got a new nightguard?"

"No I didn't. He any good?" Freddy said as he laid a card down.

"Naw, I've been watching him for the last 2 hours and he hasn't suspected a thing."Bonnie replied.

"I hope he likes my PIZZA! Chica piped up as she drew a card from the deck.

"Oh come on Chica." Bonnies feminine voice echoed. "No one likes your Pizza, Not even those little savages that are around during the day! Thats why we have an actual chef!"

"You don't have to rub it in... Jackrabbit."Chica mumbled

"What was that? Well guess what Chicken SLUT!"

"Oh, Thats TOO FAR!"Chica screamed.

I was dieing of laughter when Chica threw down her cards and tackled bonnie, screaming as loud as she could. Bonnie was screaming too. They were latched on to eachother rolling around all over the stage as Freddy shuffled the cards.

"Can't you guys wait to rip eachother apart?" Freddy said putting down the shuffled deck. "We've got someone listening in..." Then I stopped laughing and I started panicking.

"What?" Bonnie and Chica said in sinc. They got off eachother and looked at the camera where freddy was pointing.

"Oh, yeah... When-" Chica started

"Its recording, that red light blinks" Bonnie finished.

"As you can see us right now, I thought that i'd let you know that we're going to give you a delightful show..."Freddy said to the camera.

Chica started giggling creepily as Bonnie rubbed her hands together as if already contemplating the best way to kill me.

"Oh, you'll have so much fun here" The trio said in sinc as the camera turned to static.

* * *

**And thats it for chapter 2! It will be a lot of Fun! Stay tuned for chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres chapter 3 for all you ravenous readers! I don't own Five nights at Freddys. Scott Cawthon does**

* * *

After the camera turned to static, Jerry was panicking hardcore. He was checking every camera he could trying to find the trio. He was scrolling at what seemed like the speed of light.

He had scrolled through the main hallway for the 7th time and he finally saw Chica. "Hi, Chica!" Jerry screamed at the laptop in a pathetic attempt to calm himself down. He looked at Chica... something wasn't right... Her beak and eyes were gone! GONE! She looked at the camera terrifyingly.

He checked the left airduct. There was Bonnie. "Oh, shit..." Jerry said a bead of sweat dripping off his nose. Bonnie was waving at the camera, mocking him.

He checked the right airduct. There was Freddy. "They've got me cornered...Those devious little bastards..." Jerry whispered Jeremy put on the Freddy head as fast as he could just in time for Freddy and Bonnie to come out of the airducts.

"Huh?" Bonnie said. "I could have sworn he was in here."

"Thats not important right now... They've brought in another me!" Freddy exclaimed pointing to a shivering jeremy.

"Wow! They did bring in another you!" Bonnie screamed. "But he's naked from the neck down!" Bonnie screamed again covering her eyes.

"You're right" Freddy replied walking up to investigate Jeremy. "Why are you Naked brother?"

"Ummm..." Jeremy had a million thoughts racing through his mind... none of them good. "Casual Friday?..." Jerry said trying to not reveal the shaking in his voice.

"But its Tuesday." Freddy replied flatly.

"Maybe his internal calender is off." Bonnie said, still covering her eyes.

"Thats a possibility." Freddy said.

There was a clanking heard down the main hall. "Crap, thats bad." Bonnie exclaimed.

"Why?" Jerry shakily asked.

"'Cause when Chica takes her beak off and eyes out...she goes a little phsyco." Freddy explained.

"Yeah, even us animatronics are scared of that-." Bonnie started.

"LETS PARTY!" Chica screamed as she ran into the room.

"Oh, CRAP!" Bonnie, Freddy, and Jerry all screamed in sinc.

Freddy was ducking behind the desk while Bonnie was holding on to Jeremy tight enough to Break bone. Jeremy was paralized with fear. "Wait, if an internet blog is saving me right now, then maybe something else on the internet will help..." Jeremy thought.

"LETS HAVE SOME FUN! Chica screamed at Jeremy and charged him. Around bonnies tight grip, Jerry was able to reach into his pocket and pull out a snickers candy bar he got as a snack earlier. He was able to free his arm from bonnies grip but she was still holding on tightly. "Chica!" Jerry screamed. Chica stopped infront of his desk, poised to leap over it..

"What?" Chica said in a high and girly voice.

"Chica, eat a snickers!" Jeremy said feeling ridiculous, the others still cowering.

"Why?" Chica asked.

Freddy got up. "Because you get a little phsyco when you're hungry."

"Chica looked at Jeremy and said: "Sorry, but those things go right to my thighs." She put her hands on her sides showng her "sizable" Thighs. "But to hell with my diet!" Chica said grabbing the snickers. She unwrapped the snickers and Swallowed it(Not like she needs to eat). She looked satisfied. The red dots in her eyes looked less menacing.

"Better?" Jeremy asked struggling to breath around bonnies grip.

"Better." Chica replied.

"Freddy got up again. "Well, now that thats sorted, we need to go look for the trainee. Thanks brother." Freddy said holding his hand out to Jeremy. Jeremy shook it.

Bonnie let go and followed Freddy out of the room. She turned and winked to jeremy before leaving. Chica started to leave and turned around and winked(?) too.

Jeremy was very confused until he heard plastic hitting plastic down the hallway. and the continuous screaming of the girls fighting. That made him laugh.  
He could hear Freddy sighing as he was tearing Bonnie and Chica apart from one another.

"They're alright when they don't want to kill me." Jeremy thought. On the outside he was sighing and leaning back into his chair, glad to be alive.

It was 4:45. Then the phone rang. "Jeremy answered it. "Hello?"

"Oh, yeah trainee... see that music box windup thing on the prize counter camera. Wind it up or you're screwed. Thats all I got. Goodnight."

"Wait-!"Jeremy was cut off agian by the hanging up of the phone. "THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Jeremy screamed as he opened the laptop to see a red hazard sign over the prize counter camera. He clicked on the wind up button and held it there until it was done rewinding. "Wow... That was real freaking close!" Jeremy sighed as he closed the laptop again.

He put his masked head down on the desk just to be aroused by: "Thats a funny costume Mr." A childish voice said. Jerry lifted his head quickly to see The balloon boy.

"Shhhhh, don't say that so loud!" I whispered back. He laughed.

"Don't worry Mr. I won't tell. I remember you from earlier."

"Good." I replied shakily.

"But I do want you to come meet someone." The boy said.

"Ok. Just as long as you don't blow my cover." The boy laughed again.

"Come on, follow me" The boy told me, pulling on my security shirt.

"OK!" I whispered rather loudly.

I followed BB down the main hall and into Kids cove(aka the large party room). It was dark except for the eerie lights on the stage. I walked up on the stage, following balloon boy. He reached for the gold rope and I tried to stop him, but it was too late. He pulled the curtain up, revealing the Mangle.

"Here he is Ms. Foxy" Ballon boy said to Mangle.

What Jerry heard next, He couldn't decide whether it was beautiful of terrifying. Her voice came out like the smoothest music but it rattled her body.

"Thank-Yo-you Balloon boy. I a-a-am Foxy." The Mangled machine said to jeremy. "I have been like this since those boys came in and tore me apart. I've wanted to meet you since we were introduced yesterday evening..." She was crawling towards me. It took all my courage and willpower not to flee in horror.

"It looked like she had 2 heads but one was her costume and the other was the skeleton. "Can you help me with something?" she asked.

"Sure" I said.

"Please put my face in the mask, its dreadfully uncomfortable like this." She crawled up onto jeremy by his pants. "Please..."

"Okay, give me a second." Deep down, Jeremy was feeling "dreadfully uncomfortable" somewhere else because she was crawling up his front. He didn't mind for some reason. He took the white and pink fox mask and pushed it onto the metal face. Her jaw flexed as she crawled her way down.

"Thank you, I wish I could reward you, but unfortunatly, I don't have anything to give."

Jeremy looked into her eyes. "No, its fine, i'm just glad to help."

"Oh, if only there were more kind souls like yourself, please take that ridiculous mask off so that I may see your face!"Foxy(Mangle) said excidedly

I looked around for the trio and I didn't hear any metal clinking or see them, so I took the mask off. "You're...Human..." Foxy said uneasily

"Guilty." Jeremy said.

"No human has ever been this kind to me. I'm glad...just...surprised. Its 5:45. You're shift ends soon. Thank you for all your help. I Trust I can see you again,Tomorrow night?"

"Umm..." Jerry thought about it. "Ok... I'll be here."

"Thats splendid! Absolutly splendid!" Foxy(Mangle) Screeched. "Well good day to you, ahhh, how silly of me, I forgot to ask your name!"

"Its Jeremy."

"Well, good day to you Mr. Jeremy. See you tomorrow night." She winked at him as BB lowered the curtains. As jeremy was walking towards the entrance BB stopped him.

"Do you think you can fix her? Foxy(Mangle) I mean ?"

"I can try." Jeremy replied.

"Thats good." BB said returning to his spot.

Jeremy walked by the prize counter and towards the entrance. He was revitalized. "Maybe this job isn't so bad after all!" Jeremy said as he walked whistling merrily towards the entrance.

* * *

**And thats it for chapter 3. Jerrys a real charmer ain't he, to lure in three girl ones. What will happen next? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Chapter 4 coming soon**!


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's an extra long chapter 4 for "For the love of Toys!" I'm excited to see what people think. Leave a review please to tell me what you think. I don't own anything, Scott Cawthon does.**

* * *

Jeremy walked merrily to the entrance to find a surprised Will unlocking the door.

"You're alive?" Will looked at me wide-eyed.

"Guilty." Jeremy said.

"H-H-How?" Will said pinching the bridge of his nose again.

"Wow will, you almost sound dissapointed." Jerry said.

"No, just...surprised..."Will said."Most of the time, I either find a puddle of blood to clean up and family to console, or I find the glass doors broken through with a security guard shaped hole in the glass. Or of coarse sometimes I find nothing at all, and then I just get confused." Will explained.

"Thats always great..."Jerry said sarcastically

"Tell me about it."Will replied flatly."Well, I'd love to hear your daring tale of survival over lunch because now you've got me pretty damn curious."

Jerry thought about it. He didn't have any plans today except to sleep. "Thats fine. How about 3, i'd really like to get some sleep, god knows I need it."

"Thats something we can both agree on, you look terrible." Will told Jeremy. "Oh, by chance, did you sign that paperwork?"

"I did." Jerry said handing it to Will.

Will looked it over. "I trust that you only read the "Important parts". "Its ok to tell me, honest to god, I don't know how they expect anyone to read these things."

"Lets just say that I signed it." Jerry said.

"Good enough." Will rebuttled.

"Well, go get some rest, if you still want me to buy you lunch, you got my number. Just remember that you've got to tell me your story." Will finished.

"Can do, sir. Now if you don't mind me, i'm going to go home and pass out on my bed." Jerry said wearily.

"You do that." Will said whilst holding the door for me.

Jerry walked out and went to his car. He fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his car. Boy was he tired! He drove home almost falling asleep but something was glued to his memory, something so terrifying it kept him awake. Something he only saw once, but that was enough to glue it to the insides of his eyelids.  
The Puppet.

He finally made it home. It was 6:15 and he was exhausted. His dad wasn't home because he was at work, so jeremy let himself in. He closed and locked the door and went to his room. He passed out on his king sized bed and began to feel the tiredness wash over him like an incoming tide. It wasn't long before he was in a deep sleep.

He was waving the flashlight around like mad looking for another soul, he'd settle for anyone just to not be alone. He looked around with his flashlight and realized where he was. He was in Freddy Fazbears. He was terrified, he couldn't remember the way out and he was stuck in this god-forsaken darkness. All of a sudden, he slipped and fell, something was dragging him along the hallway. Jeremy screamed and kicked but to no avail.

Jeremy was pulled into what looked like the prize counter room. He couldn't see his assailant but it was strong and dark. He couldn't stop it. It let go of him in the middle of the dark prize room. the prizes now looked like monsters from hell, not adorable little plushy animals. It felt like they were peering into his very soul. Then a lone spotlight came on. It shone on the present box.

I was helpless as the tune played and the box lowly opened. Strings rose first then the puppet itself. The strings pulled magically from the cieling making the puppet pose itself humorously and then reach into the box and pull out a small present box. It beckoned him over to open the box. Jeremy could'nt stop himself he got up and approached the puppet.

It gave him the box and nodded for him to open it. He slowly undid the bow and opened the box. It was the marrionettes mask. He looked up and the strings on the puppet severed and the puppet went limp. Jeremy backed up as the Puppet rose by itself. It looked at him and all of a sudden the cords that onced controlled the Marionnette were tieing them selves around his wrists and ankles.

He tried to undo them but the strings pulled too tight. The marionnette beckoned him into the box and the strings made a screaming Jeremy walk to and crawl into the box. He was helpless once again as the light disappeared as the box lid closed... Jeremy was surrounded by complete darkness until stagelights came on all around him.  
He was limp on the stage then the cords pulled him up. He danced around without control. Jeremy looked out into the laughing audience... They were all Marionnettes.

All of the hundreds of Marionettes were pointing at him and laughing then they all dissappeared except for one. He stopped moving. He could control his own movements but he was paralized with fear. Then Jeremy heard a booming, hollow, raspy voice all around him: "There are not any strings on me!" Jeremy screamed as the marionnette lunged at him, its face being the last thing that he saw.

Jeremy woke up in a cold sweat screaming. It was 1:00. His dad was already at work. He got out of bed and decided to enjoy the afternoon while it was there. He called his friend Mike and Scott to see if they wanted to hang out.

Mike and Scott was the only real friends Jeremy had. They met eachother in 6th grade and they'd all been friends ever since. Jeremy decided to call up Mike first, then Scott. Jeremy pulled out his smartphone and rang up Mike.

"Hey, Mike. Do you think we can hang out today, I'm kinda wantin' some company." Jeremy asked

"Sure man, hey wanna grab Scott, he's already over here." Mike said

"Yeah, I was gonna call him afterward if you said yes." Jeremy continued.

"I'll go ask him if he wants to hang out..." Mike said putting the phone down.

Jeremy heard Mike put the phone down and ask Scott if he wanted to go. He heard mumbling on the other side and then Mike picked up the phone.

"He wants to go." Mike stated.

"Thats great!" Jerry said. "I'll be over in 10 minutes."

"We'll be here. But wait!"

"What?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Scott has something...cool... to show you." Mike said.

"Alright, i'll be right over." Jeremy said.

"We'll be here."

A tired Jeremy got himself a monster out of the Fridge, grabbed his car keys and went out the door(Closing and locking it begind him). He got in his car and started driving over to Mikes house. Mike lived on the other side of town so it took 10 minutes for him to drive there. When he got there, he got out and walked up to ring Mikes doorbell.

2 seconds later(but whos counting?), Mike answered the door. "Oh, hey man! Mike said excitedly. "Come on in, Scott wants you to see something, its pretty sweet..."  
Mike said excitedly yet with a hint of an ominous tone in his voice.

"Alright. I'm coming." Jeremy said to Mike. Mike was a middle class teen who got good grades and his dad was a lawyer and his mom is a rescue worker, currently working in Pakistan. His dad is all work but sometimes he finds time for Mike, but more often than not, he's a suit. Scott is pretty wealthy. He makes good grades as well. His dad is a retired CEO to some big buisiness so now he's a collector, Scott collects things as well, apple doesn't fall to far from the tree, huh. Only problem is that Scott collects...Odd things...Alright, very odd things. Jeremy was anxious to see what scott had in store.

Jeremy down the stairs in the garage and into the work basement. The area was fence linked so Mike had to open the gate and Jeremy saw that on the table in the middle of the room was... a wierd dog-humanoid thing that was really beaten up and was surrounded by tools. Scott stood over it, tampering something with a screwdriver.

"Oh, hey jeremy" Scott said not looking up from his work on the thing.

Jeremy's eyes were as big as dinner plates. "What is that thing!" Jeremy screamed, his jobs flashbacks coming to him.

"Oh, what? This fine fellow?" Scott grunted as he put down the screwdriver and began to tighten something with a wrench. "This...*Grunts...Is...*Grunts...Sparky the...  
*Grunts...Dog." Scott said. "He was rescued from the basement of the old freddys pizzaria. His model was recalled 20 years ago."Scott said putting the wrench down and looking at Jeremy.

Scott went on."They searched the old Freddy Fazbears place, its been abandoned since '04 and they needed space for a dollar general so, they gutted everything that wasn't bolted down and more. I mean, its 2016 and theres still Freddy fazbears around. That place downtown is a modern replica of the one way back in 1987.

"It is?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, i'm gonna keep going, i'm in my freddys history mode now." Scott said.

"Here we go again." Mike said.

"That old place they gutted downtown, was in its prime in 1993 but the Fazbear entertainment went bankrupt in 1997 from some "controversy" around the buildings.  
Such as the dissappearnce of 5 children at the original resturant. A man named Fritz Smith was working there at the time and he was the prime suspect, but he walked away a free man because there wasn't enough evidence to convict him."

"Excuse me, Did you say FRITZ SMITH?" Jeremy scoffed in a shocked voice.

"Yeah, thats right." But back to this guy, Scott said as he pointed to Sparkys unmoving body. "He was in his prime back in '85. They distributed them to Freddy Fazbears all over America. He even had his own little place: Sparky's doghouse. But they recalled them when there was an...incident of an agitated sparky biting off the frontal part of a staff members skull." Scott put his fingers on his temples.

"All of the sparkys were either destroyed or put in warehouses hidden across the country, left to rot. But this guy, The place in out town back in the day, didn't have enough space for a Sparkys doghouse, it was either that or pirates cove. The manager made the prophetic move and chose pirates cove. But in 1986 they alraedy had a copy of him and were planning on expanding soon for a sparkys doghouse, but then there was the "Bite of '87" and all the models were recalled as I said earlier.

"This guy must have been put in the basement for storage but after the Bite, There wern't any Sparkys doghouses anymore and he was forgotten...Until they found him...  
3 days ago. They took everything and put it up for sale in a yard sale infront of the building. For some reason, I was the only one to buy anything, or even LOOK for that matter..." Scott continued.

"Ofcoarse, I bought everything but its amazing I found this guy intact. I've been working nonstop since I got him to get him working again and all I need now is to put in that giant battery right there." Scott pointed to a giant battery that looked like a can of soda in size and scope. "Just let me finish and we might be able to talk to him..."  
Scott said, putting his hand inside of a worn hole in the stomach of the costume. He pulled out a bug rusted hunk of metal, which I assumed was the old battery.

He threw it in the trash and took the new battery and pushed it through the same worn hole and then they all heard a *clink. Scott then pulled his arm out and flicked a switch on the exposed endoskeleton spine. Mike and Jeremy watched in horror, Scott in pure glee, as Sparky sat up and blinked.

Sparkys eyes dialated. "Hey kids, its Sparky the dog here, up from my nap, ready to have some fun!" Jeremy backed away slowly, while mike was frozen in place.  
Scott was jumping up and down, smiling. Then Sparkys eyes undialated and he looked around and saw the teens.

"Hello." Sparky said in a hollow, vibrating voice. "Could you please tell me where I am? Scott stopped bouncing and backed up.

"He shouldn't be doing that..." Scott said, all excitement leaving his voice replaced by fear. The teens were now all backed against the fence, staring at Sparky. Sparky then looked at Jeremy.

"You look familiar..." Sparky said staring at jeremy intently, while getting off of the table and standing up...

* * *

**And thats a rap for chapter 4! Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I want to get this out. Weekends are my only real times to post, so please be patient with me. Chapter 5 coming soon. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5 for all you Ravenous Readers! I thank all of you for the support i've been getting and I will do my bet to deliver, but enough out of me! Lets get started!**  
**I don't own Five Nights at Freddys, Scott Cawthon does.**

* * *

Sparky was now standing on his own and was making his way slowly towards the Trio.

"I remember you, Mike shmicgt." He was looking at Mike. "The girls upstairs would talk about you..." He stopped walking and looked down. "They said that they wanted to kill you so bad... but you were to fast and resourceful."Sparky finished looking down.

Mike looked at Sparky, Mike was wavering. "But I never worked at Freddy Fazbears, it was closed before I was born!" Mike stammered. Sparky cocked his head curiously.

"How could you not be Mike shmicgt? You look just like him." Sparky said back.

Then Scott spoke up. "Hey, Mike, isn't your dad Mike Shmicgt too?" Scott asked Mike.

"Yeah, I'm Mike shmicgt the second, I'm not saying my Middle names." Mike said.

Sparky heard Mike. You're Mikes son? How long have I been asleep?" Sparky asked obviously surprised.

"Its 2016." Jeremy said.

"God...I've been asleep for 30 years... Charlotte..." Sparky said in a sad, far off tone.

"Then Scott whispered to Jeremy. "Hey Jerry, wasn't your Moms name charlotte?"

"Yeah, it was. She was a Technician, my dad said." Jeremy whispered back.

"But is she the Charlotte Sparky means?" Mike whispered to them both.

"Only one way to find out." Jeremy whispered.

Jeremy spoke up. "Who was Charlotte?"

Sparky looked at Jeremy. "She was a lovely woman who would come in and keep us working. She used to come down and talk to me... Keep me working... Even knowing what I was... and she was my friend anyway." Sparky said in the sad, far off tone, obviously reminising his good days.

"What did she look like?" Jeremy asked.

"She had long black hair... Beautiful saphire blue eyes... The smoothest skin...Although she always did have this scar cut on her left cheek, she did yell me how she got it... She had a soft nose and blushed red cheeks. She was beautiful..."

The Trio huddled up again. "Theres no mistaking it. That was my mom." Jeremy said to Mike and Scott.

"Yeah, you gonna tell him?" Mike asked.

"Might as well." Jeremy answered.

"But how do you think he's gonna take it? She was like his best friend." Scott said back.

"We have to tell him. No matter what." Jeremy said.

"Its your funeral." Scott said.

"Um...Sparky?" Jeremy piped up

Sparky snapped out of his trance. "Yes?"

"...I'm...Charlottes son..." Jeremy said cringing.

"Oh, you are! Is she well!? How is she doing?" Sparky asked excitedly and impatiently

"She's...Dead... She died giving birth to me..." Jeremy said slowly

"Oh..." Sparky said. He backed up and went and sat on the work table, his head down. He put his hands over his eyes and cried.

"How can he cry?" Scott asked.

"I don't know, but he needs some comfort." Jeremy said to both of them.

"I agree." Mike said.

Jeremy walked up to the worktable and sat next to Sparky. Jeremy put his hand on Sparkys back. He didn't know who or what this thing was but he was going through an unimaginable amount of pain and needed consolation. "You know, I never knew my mom. I'm glad that you did. What was she like?" Jeremy asked.

Sparky sat up and brushed off his tears. "She was the kindest women I ever knew. She would come down into the basement and talk to me for hours before closing.  
Even the others liked her. God, Even Puppet liked her. We opened up to eachother like no one ever would with me. I told her how I was made, the real me.  
She would tell me about her life. She eventually told me about her boyfriend, Jay. Then another day, nine months later she came in and her stomach was bulging and she said it was her little Jeremy. I helped her get comfortable and she let me talk to it... I assume you're her little Jeremy?" Sparky said looking at Jeremy.

Jeremy couldn't believe that this robot he was talking to had such an impact on his mothers life and now his. He met him once before, but he was still a baby in his mothers womb. "Yes, I'm Jeremy."

Sparky looked up and smiled showing his many pointed teeth, his tear marks still visible. "I'm glad I finally get to meet you again, as someone able to talk back. I hope we can be friends, like your mother and me were." Sparky said looking at Jeremy.

"Sure Sparky, we can be friends." Jeremy said.

"Thats good. Now I just wish I could see my old friends, the girls..." Sparky said.

"I think I know how to fix that." Jeremy said, remembering his frantic search for Chica and looking through the parts and services camera once.

"You do?" All of them said excluding Jeremy.

"I do, I'm the nightguard for Freddys Pizzaria." Jeremy said.

"You are? Why didn't you tell me?" Scott screamed like a little kid in a candy store.

"Its not as fun as it sounds." Jeremy said.

"But thats great! The girs must still be there!" Sparky said excitedly.

"I'm going back tonight, I can try to sneak you in." Jeremy said.

Jeremy looked at his watch. it was 2:41. "Hey guys, my boss was wanting to eat lunch with me so I gotta split." Jeremy told them.

"Well, i'm tired, so i'm going back to sleep..." Sparky said laying down on the table. "Please tell me when I can go..." Sparky said closing his eyes.

"I think that i'd better go home and lie down. That was pretty intense." Scott said looking at Sparky.

"Come on Scott, I can drive you home." Mike told Scott.

"Bye, see you guys later." Jeremy said walking up the stairs and outside to his car. Jeremy called Will.

"Hey Will, you wanna have lunch or something now?" Jeremy asked(No Homosexuality)

"Sure, its about time anyway. But lets not eat here at Fazbears. The kids are real animals and the pizza sucks."

"You got a better idea?"Jeremy asked.

"No. Alright, if I suppose I might be able to stomach it if we're lucky. And we can eat in my office instead of out there with those animals, and I don't mean the animatronics."  
Will said.

"I'll be there in a minute." Jeremy said.

"I'll be here." Will said and hung up.

Jerry drove there in about 10 minutes. it was 3:02 when he got there. He parked in the employee parking area(Ofcoarse). He got out and went inside. Jeremy walked ans narrowly dodged a slice of Pizza that was thrown at the door by some kid that ran off. "Man, I'm glad i'm not a janitor here." Jeremy thought to himself.  
He took the long hallway to the security office and from there it was a short walk to the Management office.

He walked in to see Will filling out some paperwork behind his desk at the far end of the room by a huge window. Toy Chica was standing next to the desk(Beak intact)  
with a pizza tray with a steaming pizza and her cupcake in her left hand. "Are you ready yet sir?" (Toy, remember that)Chica giggled.

"Not yet." Will said. "I'm still waiting for... Ahhh, Jeremy!" Will said as he saw Jeremy enter the room. Chica was eyeing Jerry suspiciously.

"Come Jerry, take a seat!" Will pointed to the chai opposite to him on the other side of the desk.

"Yes, come take a seat "Jerry"." Chica said.

Jeremy was eyeing chica suspiciously now. "Ok, i'll take a seat." Jeremy said eyeing Chica.

"Chica, please set down that "Pizza" if you will."Will asked Chica.

"Yes sir." Chica said putting the pizza down on the desk."I hope you like it." Chica said giggling. "Go ahead, try it." Chica egged.

"Will, are you sure this isn't poisoned?" Jeremy asked will.

"Possitive, it might taste like it but its not. Just take a bite and make the Robot happy." Will said flately.

"Ok..." Jerry said nervously as he picked up a slice and took a bite. It was a flavor explosion in his mouth, I didn't say it was a good explosion but an explosion none the less. It tasted like a wierd foreign recipe that noone but the natives eat but it also had a delectable quality that made every bite go down with no trouble. Like the special duck meat his dad made.

"Hmmm." Jeremy hummed while chewing. Chica looked excited, waiting for his response, while will was glancing at his paperwork while he pulled his trash can out, prepared to give to Jeremy.

"I have to say...It's not the best stuff i've ever eaten, but its definately not the worst either. Its...Edible, in a good way." Chica and Will looked at Jerry in disbelief.  
Chica started jumping up and down screaming happily while Will sat there as if in a shock endused trance. Chica jumped on him, knocking him out of the chair and onto the floor. "You really like it?!" She screamed happily.

"Yeah, I can eat it." Jeremy said blushing, her hand had unitentionally landed on his crotch.

"Hooray!" Chica said. Jeremy was blushing even more as she was wiggling her hand, triying to remove it from its embarassing location.

"CHICA! Get the Fuck off my Night guard!" Will screamed.

Chica got off of Jeremy much to Jeremys comfort. "Wait, you're the nightguard?" Chica asked.

"Guilty." Jeremy said.

"You're cute." Chica whispered.

"Chica, I think that its time for you to get out of my office." Will said.

"Yes, sir." Chica said walking out of the room and closing the door.

"Sorry about that, now you can come sit and tell me how you survived." Will exclaimed.

* * *

**And thats it for chapter 5! sorry but I really want to get this one out! Chapter 6 coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heres the 6th chapter. Sorry for the wait, people have been rushing me for other things so I run out of time because, unfortunatly, I have a life outside of typing. I need to get this done but that doesn't mean i'll rush this. All of you impatient people out there, i say this: You can't rush perfection.**  
**I don't own anything of the five nights at freddys franchise.**

* * *

Jeremy told Will the parts he wanted him to hear. He didn't tell how clingy bonnie was, or how phyco chica was, and for the love of god not his meeting with foxy(Mangle)  
Jeremy told Will that it was a quiet night and the characters didn't come anywhere close to him. Will just narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"Well, you must be pretty damn lucky." Will said a little cautiously.

"I guess so, I got Fritz Smiths message, he wasn't exsactly what i'd call helpful but some of his advice came in handy." Jeremy said

"Hmmm. I guess that means you'll come back for another night?" William asked.

"Yeah, i'll come back tonight." Jeremy said.

"Arn't you eager." Will said sarcastically.

"I guess so." Jeremy whispered. it was 6:00."Well, i gotta go. I need to get ready for my shift." Jeremy said.

"Ok, see you then." Will said straightining some papers on his desk.

Jeremy walked out of wills office. As he was walking out he saw Bonnie patting a kid on the head, then she turned and waved to her back. She smiled. Jeremy had a grimace of fear. He remembered how she was spying on him for the 2 hours and must've remembered him. Now he was kinda scared at what they had in store for him tonight. Chica now knew his identity and bonnie too. The mask could only fool freddy now, and he was the worst. He guessed that that that was a plus.

He got in his car and drove home. Now he had to think of a way to sneak Sparky into Freddys. It was 10:00 now. he found a large cardboard box that he couldn't remember its origional contents but it could easily transport Sparky, he'd just have to get it past will...

An hour and a half later, he went to pick up Sparky from Mikes. He rang the doorbell and no one came. He then called Mikes smartphone to see if he'd come answer the door.

"Yes, hello?" Mike sounded irritated.

"Hey, itrs jeremy, i'm here to pick up Sparky." Jeremy replied

"Okay, i'm coming to the door." Mike said and then hung up.

Mike was at the door in 10 seconds. "Took you long enough." Jeremy joked as he held the big cardboard box.

"Yeah, I was busy having a wonderful conversation with our guest." Mike said as Jeremy walked through the doorway and into the house.

"What were you talking to him about?" Jeremy asked Mike as he was closing the door.

"Just what the girls did to my old man. I listened... Its a miracle i'm here at all. He has perfect memory for these kinda things... its scary." Mike said uneasily.

Jeremy caried the big box inside. "I'm gonna be taking him in this." Jeremy said as they went down the stairs.

"Hey, can I come along? I need to see whats going on." Mike said. Jeremy looked down and sighed. He knew he couldn't change Mike's mind when it was made-up.

"Sure, I'm sure that William will let you come along. You're not gonna like it, but its better than me being by myself." Jeremy said.

They made downstairs and into the fenced off area. Sparky was sitting on the worktable. He looked and saw Jeremy and smiled. He then saw the box and his smile grew bigger to the point to which it was almost terrifying. "It looks like I can fit in that." Sparky said nodding.

"Yeah. You ready?" Mike asked

"I was made ready." Sparky replied to the duo.

They set the tall box on its side and Sparky got on all fours and started crawling into it. He mumbled something like degrading and embarassing. When he was inside Mike and Jeremy taped up the box. Sparky said he was all situated and the duo started carrying the heavy box up the stairs. Surprisingly, Sparky didn't complain all that much when they hit a bump or dopped the box.

They made it outside and got the box tho fit into the back of Jeremys car. Mike sat in the passengers seat as Jeremy got in the drivers seat and started driving towards Frddy Fazbears.

In 15 Minutes they were parked in Freddy Fazbears Parking-lot. It was 11:55. They got the box out and cairied it over to the entrance. Will was standing there, looking uneasily at his watch.

"Hey will." Jeremy said.

"Hey- What the fuck is that? And who's this?" Will pointed at the box and then looked at Mike.

"This is something I think i'll need for tonight and this fine specimin is Mike." Jeremy explained

"Hey." Mike said.

Will looked at his watch and then pinched the bridge of his nose again. "Alright, you are responsible for "Mike" here. I don't know whats in that box, but please, just don't break the animatronics... We need those..." Will said as he opened the door to let the duo in.

"Yes sir. We won't break anything." Jeremy replied as they walked in and Will closed the door behind them. Will then locked the door and gave Jeremy and Mike the thumbs up. Mikes eyes grew wide and his breathing grew heavier as Will was walking away.

"Chill out man, We'll be fine." Jeremy told Mike. "I hope..." Jeremy continued under his breath.

Mike started calming down. "Ok...I'll be fine..." Mike said.

"Alright, lets get this box back to my office" Jeremy said.

They dragged the big box down the long dark hallway, the flashlight didn't help much in penatrating the thick darkness. After 10 minutes of stumbling around in the dark they finally made it into his office, which was still dimly lit.

"Here we are." Jeremy said putting the box on its side. Sparky groaned.

"Its about time, It was starting to get cramped in there." Sparky said as Mike started cutting the tape on the box. They finally cut through all the tape and sparky crawled out. He stood up and looked around. "Its pretty close as the way I remember it, so long ago... Most of my good memories were after this place..." Sparky said in a hollow voice.

"Mike, you should probably stay here." Jeremy advised. "I need someone to keep that music box going." Jeremy explained.

"Wait, puppets still here?" Sparky asked now excited.

"Yeah, he wants to kill me the most..." Jeremy said.

"Alright, who the fuck is this puppet and why do I have to stay here?" Mike asked now freaking out.

"Puppets the one you can't stop. Unless you keep that music-box wound, otherwise thats your only chance. Just keep that Freddy head on and the rest of the plan follows suit." Jeremy said as he pointed to the freddy head under the desk.

Mike put it on the head and sat down. "You sure i'll be safe?" Mike asked.

"Probably more safe than me." Jeremy rebuttled.

"And if the girls see you, they'll probably want to kill you, hell, I mistook you for your father. It'll take some real convincing to keep them from killing Jeremy much less you." Sparky added.

"Alright, well lets go." Jeremy said to Sparky.

"Lets." Sparky added.

"Ok, i'll be here then... watching the cameras... Trying not to die... Alone! Without any help!" Mike yelled quietly at Sparky and Mike as they started walking down the Main hallway.

Sparky and Mike walked through the Big Party room and into the smaller hallway. They kept walking until Jeremys flashlight beam hit the sign that said "Parts and services".

"Its in there." Jeremy said to Sparky.

"You know that you don't need to go in right? This is a huge risk for you, Theres only a small chance I can convince them not to stuff you." Sparky said

"Stuff me?" Jeremy asked his eyes widening.

"Into an animatronic suit. Its filled with all these crossbeams and wires and "Animatronic devices" so it will cause a lot of bleeding and death. No-ones asking you to go in." Spark added.

"Jeremy collected his thoughts and courage. "No, its ok, I can go in." Jeremy sighed.

"Alright. Lets go." Sparky said.

They walked into a dark room Jeremy couldn't hardly see, even with his flashlight. Then dim beams of light emanated from small locations. A pair for each location.  
4 locations.

Then a dim light came on overhead. It revealed a beated up and torn apart Chica with no hands, a torn apart Bonnie with no face, a ripped up Foxy missing an eye and an ear, and lastly a really worn Freddy Fazbear that had definately seen its better days.

The dim beams emanated from their eyes.

They're mouths opened and a screaching scream left them all at the same time. Jeremy covered his ears, he felt like they were bleeding. Then it stopped. They're mouths closed and they all stood up slowly.

a gruff, hollow feminine voice emanated from Freddy Fazbear."Sleep hurts... Sparky!? Is that you!?" Freddy said.

"What? Whats happening?" Chicas girly, perky, hollow voice rang out.

"Arrrr, who be the one who wakes me?" A femine pirate accent came from Foxys mouth

A sparking and a whirring came from Bonnie as she got up.

"My friends? What happened to you?" Sparky asked obviously alarmed.

"It is you then, arn't you a sight for worn eyes..." Freddy said.

"Arrrrrr, what is that guard doing here? Kill him! He might be Purple!" Foxy screamed.

As foxy rushed Jeremy, Sparky stepped infront of Jeremy, Blocking Foxy's path. "Don't kill him, He's not Purple! His name is Jeremy! He's charlottes son!" Sparky screamed.

"What?" The four said in sinc. "Thats not possible? How long have we been asleep?" Freddy asked.

Jeremy did the math. "Twenty seven years." Jeremy said, stepping out from behind Sparky. Chica looked down, her mouth closed. Bonnie looked off into space. Foxy walked to a nearby wall and dug her hook into it, she started just opened her mouth and looked at her hands.

* * *

**I really needed to get this one out. Thanks for being patient. I'll put out chapter 2 of Fazbear World then i'll put out chapter 7 of this. Thanks for all your patience. I hope you all like the story! Please LEAVE A REVIEW if you liked it and PM me if you have any tips on the story or what should happen next. StoryBook out!Au Revoir!**


	7. Apology Letter

Sorry about the wait guys I've been in two depression facilities over the last month and haven't been able to type. Sorry guys, i'm working on this stuff currently. Thanks guys. Sorry, I'm on it! If you have any questions PM me. Thanks.  
The update is coming VERY soon. 


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Its good to be back! I'll spare you the resume and jump right in! Lets go! Chapter seven of For the Love of Toys!**

* * *

Jeremy walked over to Freddy as she sat down on a cardboard box. "Are you alright?" Jeremy asked

"I'll be ok... its just incredible... Twenty seven years. So much has changed, and we've been sleeping..." Freddy responded.

"Hey... Why are you a girl?" Jeremy asked "Isn't freddy a boy name?"

"I hold many secrets... But if you really want to know... Do you?" She turned and looked upon Jeremy with her sad worn eyes.

"Yes."

"Alright. Long ago, I too was alive. A 14 year old girl with a life and... friends... I don't remember them or their faces I believe I had them. Puppet told me it was 1981.  
My younger brother was having his 8th birthday party at the new Freddy Fazbears resturant. My parents had invited all of his friends to the party. Ofcoarse, they were all girls too.  
If you want to meet them too, they're all in this room." She looked around at all of the other animatronics. Sparky was over sitting by Bonnie. Apparently he could understand all of those whispers and clicks, and whirrs.

"I don't know wher my little brother is... I hear him sometimes. He said he can't appear and then they stop. I'm left to curl up and cry because I was supposed to protect him! I did my best Goddamnit! I even died first to try to save them!" She looked down at the floor and a single bloody tear fell from her eye as she closed them.

Jeremy put his hand on her shoulder and whispered 3 simple words to her. "I believe you."

Freddy turned to Jeremy and looked at him with those same sad worn eyes. "Thank you Jeremy... You have given me something i've never gotten in almost forty years -Consolation."

"What were you saying about dieing first?"

"A man in a golden bear suit came to the party. He said he was the catorer. All of our parents were talking in another room, Bringing his presents. The man in the suit told all of the young ones he had a special prize for each and every one of them. I didn't trust him. But the little kids wanted to go but something didn't feel right. I figured our parents would come in any minute so I went with them. He said he'd show us the animatronics. He'd even let them inside, his boss wouldn't mind. He led us to the back room... He locked the door behind us. I was the only one who noticed. He let each one of the kids pick an animatronic. One got Bonnie, one got chica, one got foxy. My brother wanted the golden costume he had on. He said ofcoarse. He opened the mouths of each animatronic and put every kid in one. He looked at me."

"Don't you want one my little beauty?"He asked

"No." I don't I replied full of suspicion.

"Then I pick one for you. Sorry, you get Freddy Fazbear. Atleast you're the boss now." He chuckled.

"What do you mean?" I asked with fear peppering my suspicion.

"Then I get to do this the funner way." He lightning fast pulled a long cuved knife from the recesses of his suit and before I could flinch it was in my neck. He pulled it out and I stumbled backward.  
I felt my neck and felt the hot blood pooring out. I couldn't breath; He'd cut my windpipe. I saw him take off his mask and he had a purple security hat on as he smiled at me sadistically.  
Then finally all of my world was filled with black and I collapsed. The last thing I heard from the other girls was their screams as the suits clamped on them and cut them apart. The last thing I heard alive was my little brother crying. I haven't seen him since." She looked as if she would cry if she could.

"Oh my god... thats terrible..." Jeremy whispered.

"Yeah... They never found us... They complained about the stink but never looked inside of us... We get so angry... He told us he was our friend!"  
She slammed her fist down onto a wooden box, shattering the lid.

"Who did?" Jeremy asked.

"The Puppet."

"The Puppet!" Jeremy gasped

"Yes. It was him that trapped us in these damn things. Convinced us that we'd get vengeance. That vengeance was all we wanted... We killed for him..."  
She looked back at the others talking with sparky. "They still love him. Sparky never formally knew him, even though we killed him the first time."

"Oh my god! You killed Sparky!"

"Not so loud! He was one of the first nightguards and that was the only suit... We were so angry... I think puppet told us to because he wanted someone new. His master plan was that we kill enough people that eventually Purple man will have to come and we'll get him... and kill him."

Jeremy sighed. "Does the puppet talk anymore? What do you know of him?"

"No. He's always sleeping. The pain finally got to him. We never knew anything of who he was. Just who he is.  
And I don't like who he is."

Jeremy was thinking of those horrible things... He decided it was time to get up. "I've got some people to go see. It was nice to meet you."

"Yeah..." Freddy sighed. "Wait!" She called.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"If you see another me... only older looking... Named Fredbear... RUN."

Jeremy was finally pushed over the edge on his creepiness level. He started shivering uncontrollably. "Will do.  
I'm gonna go."

"You do that." Freddy replied.

Jeremy got up and shuffled out of the room. He then collapsed against the wall clutching his heart. "That was too much..."  
He said to himself through quick heavy breaths. He was trying to fend off a monstrous panic attack. After about 5 minutes he was able to get control of himself and stand.

"I'd better go see Mangle. She must be expecting me." Jeremy told himself again. He got up using the wall for support and moseyed his way into the large party room. He saw Mangle and Balloon boy talking up on the stage.

"He promised he'd come and try to fix you." Balloon boy consolled a crying Foxy.

"I hope so... I felt something "Click" be-be-between us. I w-w-want to see him." Foxy sniffled

Balloon boy looked at the entrance to the room. "And there he is!" Balloon boy told her smiling. He laughed his strange creepy laugh.

"Ahh! My friend!" Mangles delighted voice yelled. "You have returned to me!"

"I have." Jeremy rebuttled with an uncontrollable smile. He walked across the room and onto the stage, taking a seat next to her. She smiled wide and stared at him.

"I'm delighted to see you. I really am." She said daintily and cutely.

Jeremy pulled out his smart phone and pulled up google. "I think I can fix you with the help of a little friend of mine named google." Jeremy said smiling.

Mangle giggled. Then she did something Jeremy didn't expect. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thank you... Thank you so much." She whispered to him

"I haven't fixed you yet."

"I know... but you're someone I can trust... someone I can depend on... Even maybe love... But thats me rattling.  
Where do we begin?" Mangle finished.

Jeremy caught that last thing. And he dwelled on it. He checked his watch. It was 3:00. "How about arranging you?"

"Sounds great!" Mangle replied cutely and excited

* * *

**That's it for chapter 7. Soon was a lie and i'm sorry. I almost forgot about this but its my most popular story. Open to PM's if anyone wants to chat. Please keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the story coming. StoryBook out. See ya guys. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Heres a new chapter to For the Love of Toys! No its not dead even if it should be! Like the animatronics! Its been a while but I figured I'd work my way around it and slip a chapter or two of one of kind in then circle back over here for a chapter or two. My self-appointed writing career is rather strenuous of late but I hope everyone enjoys. Oh, ad a shout out to Insane Wasp who reminded me to continue this story and because of his(No idea, going off masculinity of name) review, this chapter will just be Jeremy and Mangle with a few characters at the beginning and end with some story-time! Jumpity-Jump in!**

* * *

The arranging was the easier part if you disclude Jeremy having to pull out various pieces of her costume as he went on. He was a bit confused when he pulled hand and arm out of the area between her left leg and groin. Things did get akward when he pulled on it, and it didn't budge. So he had to put his hands on the area and try to inch it out to loosen it up. When his hands touched her groin she shifted uncomfortably and started to heat up in what can only be described as blushing. When the heat reached Jeremies hands he realized what this might be like for her and he apologized.

Foxies eyes were wide and an almost grin was on her face as she told i it was quite alright and he can go back to it. This didn't help with Jeremies akwardness and he reluctantly resumed his task with a new perspective.

Balloon Boy had left already but he helped bring a table from the dining area onto the stage and lower the curtains, then Mangle told him to run along and he said he go play with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Jeremy pulled the costumes hand out and set it aside to find that it was still attached to the rest, and so was the rest of the costume,  
She was completely whole but she was just mangled together.

Jeremy continued his work and the two began to talk. She talked to him about her life in the restaurant/fun-house and about her relationship with the other animatronics.

"Sometimes Freddy comes to talk to me... But Bonnie and Chica tend to leave me. Freddy is the only thing stopping those two from tearing each other apart. But I know,  
deep down, they're good friends or they wouldn't fight as often. Nonetheless Freddy spends a lot of time Babysitting those two." Foxy told Jeremy.

"It must be lonely for you..." Jeremy said to foxy quietly as he looked into her eyes and reset her right arm.

"Unfortunately..." Foxy said to Jeremy softly, staring back.

"Do you know how I came to be in this decrepit state Jeremy?" Mangle asked.

"I'd heard it was teenagers that broke in but I don't know what actually happened."

"Yes... Those poor boys... After I developed a bit of resistence to the pain I decided to give them the other cheek... Puppet... Puppet is not so forgiving..."

"The puppet?"

"Yes, You've seen him... well atleast he's seen you."

"He's seen me?!"

"He sees and memorizes everyone who opens the doors. He sleeps most of the time as the music box helps him drift off. But when someone invades... God have mercy on their souls... By the time the band got to the boys to punish them and throw them out. They were all naked, crying, bruised, and cut up, tied together by black strings leading up to a puppet cross lodged in the cieling hanging them up."

"Holy shit..."

"Yeah... When puppet gets you... He gets you... The band got them down, gave the some blankets they had in a supply closet and set them outside. They were scared of the band but not as much as the puppet..."

It was quiet from there. But then jeremy decided to break the silence.

"Well... You don't have to be lonely anymore..." Jeremy told Foxy as he slipped her mask over her head.

She looked up at him and it seemed as though her lips softened. If that was possible. "Th-Th-Thank you..."

Jeremy read the signal and began to lean down and Mangle; as a direct byproduct, Began to lean up to meet him. Then before their lips met, Balloon boy popped up behind them with his laugh booming.

"Hah hah hah! What are you doing?"

"Jeremy and Mangle almost had a collective heart attack. "Ah! Don't do that!" Jeremy gasped.

"I concur... Where did you come from? I thought you were off playing with the band?" Mangle asked gasping.

"I've been around. We're playing hide and seek. Its my turn to hide. They haven't found me in fifteen minutes so I thought I'd wander around. Are you any better Foxy?"

"I've been doing much better thanks to jeremy. He just needs to glue parts of my appendages together and screw them back into place then I'll be good as new!  
Think about it Balloon Boy! I'll be able to walk agin and children won't run in fright!"

Jeremy smiled wide. "I'm just glad that I can make you happy Foxy."

Foxy looked up at Jeremy. "Why are you so kind?"

"I don't know. I guess I just like you." Jeremy said.

Balloon boy was already gone. Bored of the conversation he went off to hide elsewhere. Jeremy pulled a leg out of her stomach region, it was snapped in two.

"Hm. I should go get some industrial glue from the storage closet."

"Hurry back..." Foxy leaned up and kissed jeremys cheek.

Jeremy made his way down the dark hallway, careful to avoid the band as he left his mask back at the desk with Mike back at the desk.

He slunk along the dark hallway. He didn't dare to turn on his flashlight as to alert the animatronics to his pressence but rather let his adjusted eyes work. He scanned the hall for doors and after a few minutes he found one labled "Industrial Supply Closet". He had no idea why there would be anything industrial in a child resturant but he didn't hold onto that thought for long.

He pulled the keyring he forgot he had off his belt and reached for the handle. It was already unlocked. That unnerved him. Everything was supposed to be locked down by now. It was mandatory that at the end of every work day, every door was to be locked. Then he brushed the thought aside. Maybe balloon boy came in here to hide before he came to see him and Foxy.

Jeremy quietly opened the door and swallowed hard at the darkness before him. It was so dark that it almost felt tangeble. Physical. Jeremy took a few steps into the black, then another and another. He finally found the area where the glue was to be then he found all the glue gone. He took a deep breath. Then the door closed behind him and his heart nearly stopped.

"Oh God, please don't kill me..." Jeremy whispered to himself.

"Why would I kill you? I just wan't to know you better." The slightly annoying, perky, feminine voice sounded familiar.

"Let me just give us some more light." Then a small orange light came out from the tip of a mechanical cupcake on a plate. Then Jeremy knew who it was before he could get clear details of the rest.

Jeremy took a sharp, deep breath and exhaled. It was Toy Chica. She held the only container of glue in her right hand.

"I just want to get to know you a bit better. Most guards don't stick around this long, or last this long for that matter. So I want to meet the person guarding me." She said. She noticed him looking at the glue.

"I figured that you'd be coming for this so I got here first and grabbed it so you'd have no choice. We're going to talk. Then you'll get the glue and you can scurry back to Foxy."

* * *

**And thats the end. If you still care, just tell me in your review if I should let it die or man up and finish it! Your choice. See you guys.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Heres another chapter. Well, I'm extremely glad that this was voted to continue and since school's started up again, Wooo! Writing! I'm writing on a desktop so it won't be as frequent and I hope to alleviate that situation sometime before the year ends. Annnnyyyywhooooo, I suppose you clicked this for another chapter. I've really been scratching my head wondering what to do next. Well, I suppose it's time to reveal my secret weapon. And Away we go!Jeremy didn't know what to do at this point. He was locked in a dark room with one of the most viscous of the toys. This could spiral in any direction and few of them anything remotely resembling good.**

* * *

Chica waved the bottle of glue. "Well?" She said in a smug tone.

"Talk? You just want to talk?" Jeremy asked hesitantly.

"Well, yeah. Unless you want to shoot for more?" She asked with what appeared as a blush coming onto her face.

Jeremy nervously chuckled. "Well, lets talk. Um... I'm afraid i'm not a very interesting person-" Jeremy tried to start.

Toy Chica set the glue on a shelf and put a hand on his chest and with surprising strength, slowly pushed him to the floor.

"I still want to hear it." She said.

"Jeremy was forced in that moment to be level with her panties and thighs and he got an increasing feeling of discomfort with something else.

For a moment he thought of the meme with Ms. Puff from spongebob sweating saying "Oh Neptune". That made him correlate that with his situation and he smiled while stifling his own laughter.

She looked down. "Like what you see?" She asked in a half-intentionally attractive, half-Joking tone. Jeremy snapped back to reality.

He thought he didn't have to answer.

"Weeellll?" She ask, putting her hands on her hips. Jeremy stuttered and he thought he felt that other thing growing and he was blushing profusely. "Wh7y did she ask me to answer? I always thought that was a joke!" He screamed in his head. It took hims five minutes to regain his cool and he started talking, hoping his emotional cool would spread to his face.

"Ho-Honestly, yes. I-It is a rather nice view." He was telling the truth. It also had another bonus effect on Chica. Now it was her turn to blush.

"O-Oh." Her cheeks lit up bright red, illuminating the room. She sat down next to Jeremy and folded her hands on her thighs.

"Soooo... What do you want to talk about?" Jeremy asked her.

"I don't know... Ummm... Anywhere I guess..." Chica timidly replied.

So Jeremy started with how he got the job. His point of view and this startled chica a bit at the truth of the naked freddy.

He told her where he came from and a fair amount of his life's story. What? Is it too short? What do you want from me?!

Then they sat in the darkness together. It was becoming increasingly colder. Jeremy started shivering. "Can I go yet?

It's getting a bit chilly in here."

"N-Not yet." She stammered. He heard a whir within her and heat started radiating off her. "I-If you get a bit closer, you might start getting warmer."

Jeremy thought and shivered. Then he broke and scooted next to her and started warming up. "Maybe I can help more." Chica said, then wrapping her arms around him. Jeremy experienced for the first time that weird point between uncomfortable and comfortable.

What? What more do you want from me? It doesn't matter to me if you've already relation-shipped the two. I've had a plan, no matter how convoluted.

The silence was interrupted by a vibrating in Jeremies pocket. Chica loosed her grip and Jeremy reached into his pocket and took his phone out.

It was mike. The text said: "Um, Toy Bonnie came in and it's pretty... awkward... but after like 15 minutes a red hazard sign came on the screen and now it's gone. I thought I heard a music box or something. Is that bad?"

Jeremies heart stopped. He heard a shuffling in the darkness behind the shelves to his back.

"YOU'RE MINE." the angry whisper said behind him. Before He or Chica could react, two long black arms shot out of the darkness and sized Jeremy. They didn't hesitate to pull him between the shelves and into the darkness where the wall should have been. Jeremy didn't scream. He gasped.

Chica was the one that screamed. She screamed for the puppet to bring him back. The puppet was not so gracious.

...

Jeremy awoke in a pitch black room, tied to a wooden cross hanging from the ceiling by every appendage. Jeremy struggled in the dark to no avail. He stopped and looked around. He was two white dots in front of his face. About 6 inches to be exact.

A lamp turned on to reveal the forever smiling face of the puppet sitting in a fold-out chair that looked dusty, worn, and decades old.

Jeremy swallowed hard. The puppet just sat there, limp but looking into his very soul.

"Why?" Jeremy croaked out.

The puppet made no notice of Jeremies speech.

"Why?" Jeremy said a little louder.

The lights in the puppets eyes flashed as if blinking. "Why?" The puppet said in a loud whisper.

"Why?" It said again, as if saying it to determine it's meaning. "Why? Why? Why? Why, why, why? WHY, WHY, WHY? WHY. WHY. WHY. WHY. WHY. I must ask you... WHY!?"

"Why what?" Jeremy said in return now terrified.

"Why do you return to my home? Why does my puppet love you? Why do the others like you? Why are you?" The puppet loudly whispered.

"I don't know what you mean!" Jeremy said, obviously frightened.

"You return to my home. You teach the children forgiveness. You teach my daughter love. You give feeling to that which should not. You face death time and time again. Why?"

"The children? Your daughter? What shouldn't feel?"

"The children in the suits. I bound them here so they may seek revenge. Gareth, the one you woke, asks them to forgive, and be free of my bind. The foxy. The mangle. I made her from myself. I made her from my loneliness and nothing and gave it to the empty form. The other toys. They should be empty. Feel nothing. But you appear and they care for your kind. Why are you?"

"I w-want to help." Jeremy stuttered out.

The puppet cocked it's head at a painful angle. It appeared like the word help was a foreign concept. "You live, we do not. Let me tell you a story, fool."

Jeremy swallowed. The puppet straightened it's head. "Once upon a time, there was a little boy with a mother who hated him and wouldn't let him see his father who loved him. She thought he was a life-sucking monster that took and took. That boy loved his mother though and tried to win her affection. He loved the pain she inflicted when he tried to make her love him. The pain felt good. The children at school picked upon him for being friends with the people who lived in the dark and after. He was beat up, but he saw this as them liking him, as he compared it with his mother. One day, he was invited to another child's birthday party at a restaurant with a bear animatronic. His mother abandoned him there and he cried and cried outside, waiting for her to come back. But she never did. Hours passed. A man who loved purple stopped. He came like he was consoling him. He stole the breath from his lungs with a smile on his face."

"That boys body was thrown in a river where catfish and gar feasted up in it with the crayfish. His soul however was guided into a puppet used for his murder by his friends in the dark. The boy, now a monster, followed that man. He tried to kill him and he'd try to get rid of the monster. It always came back. When he struck again, The monster guided their souls into the dolls used to murder them. When the children murdered someone they thought responsible, the monster guided his soul into the doll responsible in his death. This monster will remain upon the earth for eternity, that is its curse, but once the man in purple falls to hell, the children are free, but the monster is not. Another friend in the shadows pretends to be a rabbit, but it is really here to assist the monster. This monster is in constant pain, and a music box from his days as a boy is his only relief as it let's him sleep. But men can't be bothered to keep it playing. They want the monster to hurt. So the monster hurts them. But that monster is a boy deep down, and it just wants the man in purple to burn and to feel love for the first time. But our story hasn't ended yet. There is no end, only pain."

"I'm sorry."

"No. You are not. Maybe soon you may feel it, but now you cannot. I will let you go. I should make you like them, but you say you want to help. If you hurt them, or run, I will find you. Next time I shan't be so merciful."

Jeremy was suddenly overcome with an extreme tiredness and passed out. He awoke in a party room. He was unsure of what happened. A light shined on him making him cover his eyes.

"Holy shit... We found him!" Jeremies eyes focused to see a police officer.

"What?" Jeremy asked uncertainly. His voice felt like it hadn't been used in days.

The officer helped him up while others rushed in with paramedics. He did have trouble standing. He was dragged outside and onto a stretcher. An older police officer walked by. "What happened?" Jeremy croaked. The officer turned to him. "Son, you've been missing for 3 weeks."

* * *

**And i'm gonna keep it going with my other projects. We should be done in a few more chapters. Feel free to PM me if you have any questions or just put it in a review. By the way, do leave a review please. well, see you guys next time. StoryBook Out. ^_^**


End file.
